Master League Dialogue
After returning to Othlon after beating the Master League tryouts * Receptionist:: Congratulations on passing the tryouts! It's hard to believe you are already in the Master League * Receptionist:: It seems like just yesterday that you came in to sign up for the Rookie League tryouts... How time flies. * Receptionist:: You really are proving yourself as a trainer. Even people who barely know of Hector are starting to take notice of you! * Receptionist:: Anyhow, you know the drill by now. You will be one of six teams competing in the Master League. * Receptionist:: Matches will be held in Dreklor Colosseum. May you achieve glory there! Before first league battle * Thale:: ...So you've made it to the Master League. To be honest, I would've been surprised if you hadn't. * Thale:: As much as it hurts to admit it, you're starting to surpass me as a trainer... However, this is also the moment I was waiting for. * Thale:: You have finally become a foe worth defeating. You shall more than suffice as a substitute for Hector. * Thale:: Today I will defeat you decisively. I will prove my superiority to Hector Finnegan and his legacy! * Thale:: Only then will my father's soul be at peace... in regard to Hector, at least.... After winning first league battle * Thale:: ...So I've failed. My team and I did our best, but it wasn't enough... * Thale:: Forgive me, father. I have failed at my final attempt at vengeance against Hector. * Thale:: But I shall not falter against my next target... She will taste my rage! * Thale:: So long. I doubt we'll meet again. * --You try to ask what Thale meant, but he just ignores you and departs. Start of next day * Randolph:: Welcome home! A letter came for you. * Letter:: "Dear Trainer of Finnegan Ranch," * Letter:: "You are invited to Gaius Banquet, a feast held once every three years to honor the very first Emperor of Versosia." * Letter:: "This event's primary purpose is to showcase the trainers in the Monster League to Verosia's noble houses." * Letter:: "Many of the gentry are sponsors for the Monster Leagues, and they look forward to this opportunity to interact with trainers." * "Her Highness Dowager Empress Isabel will also be making an appearance as a guest of honor." * Letter:: "The banquet will be held in the Imperial Palace the day after your next league match." * Letter:: "This is a very important occasion for the Monster Leagues. We expect your attendance. --Verosian Trainers Alliance" * --Having read through the letter, you ask Randolph if he knows anything about the Gaius Banquet. * Randolph:: Oh yes! The Gaius Banquet! I had forgotten about it. * Randolph:: It's basically an excuse for nobles to talk to popular league trainers in person. * Randolph:: You ought to go! It's a good chance to see what some of your future rivals look like. Before second league battle Category:Dialogue